One-shot: A Hero Sacrifice!
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: The Joker last Joke forced a young Hero the ultimate sacrifice. See how this sacrifice rescued a man from a terrible fate.


Metropolis, a city which was built by Lex Luthor who took upon him to change the world that his father had shaped. In his youth, Lex has seen many things that would break any lesser man or woman. Robbery, a crime that a large group or a single entity will commit to steal money from hard working citizens who are trying to live their life, feed their child and keep the circle going. Murder, perhaps the most terrifying and unforgiving crime that could ever commit. The man that has built this Metropolis, his child from his own pocket has decided to no longer stand idle at the sideline.

In his youth the billionaire had met many unique individuals in his young life. A red streak who moved so fast that he was only a blur. Lex knew that this man posses a good heart, how you ask? The Media is the answer for this question. From time to time this man, this hero will give out conference. ' _Helloooo Central City! My name is the Flash or what some Media shows call me … the Blur._ ' Lex could only smile at the antic of one of the fastest man on this planet. Once he had watched such a live interview between Central City and this man, Flash. He was impressed at what the man could and his feelings for Justice.

Turning in his chair, Lex stand up and looked at himself from the reflection of his office window. Once this view showed the beauty of the city he had built and protected with people the man would call proudly … friends. At this moment … his city … Metropolis was in the last phase of rebuilding. Moving, his feet automatic brought him closer to the window and gently he placed a hand on the cold glass. "Thank you for being the light in my darkness, old friend. I promise that your sacrifice will not be in vain, I and my friends will show the world your Will of Fire." Lex Luthor held a glass of sake in his hand and held it high up, toasting with a watery smile at the massive symbol of his friend sacrifice that now stands in the centre of his city.

"He would be proud, Lex," a voice came from behind him. Lex could see the reflection of one of his oldest friend. The man in the reflection is a giant, easily 6'5, dark black hair that are combed neatly and thick glasses obscuring his blue eyes. "I am proud to call him my friend, without him… I would not want to think what might happen. And the worst is … I still miss him."

"Me too, old friend, I miss him too." Lex spoke softly, repeating the words. Consuming his drink Lex turned around. Drying his eyes with a napkin before smiling and moved over to his guest. Pulling him in a warm embrace. "Let us go, Clark. Let us pay respect to him for all he has done for us." Together they left his office to meet with the others at the Heart of Metropolis.

* * *

 _Five years ago, Metropolis…_

' _Breaking news… Metropolis … billions dead.'_ Everyone around the world read the dreadful news. The symbol of the Daily Planet lay in ruins and everywhere large buildings were destroyed. Citizens of Metropolis and tourists who visited the large city in the hope to catch a picture of the Man of Steel lay dead, lifeless in the ruins of a once prosper city. ' _This is Madisson Alice, newsreporter of Central City. I just heard word that the Government and a new member of the Justice League has asked to gather the victims in Central Park. I assume that the Government and the Justice League will with this thought help the many family members and close acquaintance to help finding those they had lost easily._ '

Barbara Gordon together with the butler Alfred Pennyworth watch the news with tears. The young woman and the butler were both in the Batcave when the alarms blared through the cave. This was a specified alarm that only go off when the suit that their employed and friend wears stop working.

It has been a tearing, and heart wrenching news for them to learn the passing of a good man. They want to move his body back to the Mansion and laid him to rest with his parent. Yet, Barbara and Alfred knew that they could not move in a radiation spread area. Lowering their head, they listened to the news.

' _One by one the bodies of the victims are brought and laid rest at Central Park. My condolence for those who has lost a loved one, a husband, wife, brother or sister, a father and a mother. I cannot express..._ ' Here Barbara burst out in tears, crying while continuing listening to the news. ' _One might ask … where was Superman and the Justice League. Who did this to the innocents … wait, I got news who has claimed this horrible attack. No way! The monster who orchestrated this was no one else than the infamous Clown Prince of Crime … The Joker!_ '

More tears streamed down her face when Barbara heard who was responsible for this attack. This ...Nightmare. Her cries filled the air in the Mansion while her heart wrenched painfully in her chest. ' _I just received something, no, tell me that this is… people I just came to learn that the wife and unborn child of Superman was murdered by that Monster._ ' Barbara's eyes widened at that news, and more fresh tears made her way down her cheek. ' _I'm sorry, I cannot say..._ ' The two watched how the news reporter ran out of the camera and her cries could be heard. A new woman appeared on screen who took over from her colleague. ' _My apologies, my partner had a break down. she will recover and I will from now on bring out the news. My name is Cindy Laurel, there were not only innocents hit by the atom attack. Heroes and villains perished when the Clown made his last Joke. I will name now the list of names who has passed from this world. Kid Flash, Robin, Zatanna, John, Robert..._ ' Barbara threw her head in her hands while listening to the names of those who perished in that attack.

After the names were called the camera suddenly turned to a dot in the air. The image zoom in at the person who descended from the air with a woman lay in his arms. A pair of eyes flashed red and the Man of Steel had adopted a grievous mask.' _Superman is here, holding his wife in his arms. I cannot say how much sorrow he must feel nor from those who has lost cherished friend or family. Superman lands and place his wife gentle on a bed … wait, someone is walking to him. Who is he?_ '

Barbara eyes widened at the person who appeared next to Superman. She felt a cold feeling grip her heart and with desperation she turn around. Barbara ran to the closest Batplane and took off. More tears streamed down her face when she heard him. ' _Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have arrived here in this dimension a long time ago. In those time I learned that humans can be kind, when I first arrived a pair long past their youth took me in. They took care of me and saw me like an adopted grandson. If you are watching this and listening to my voice, I want to say 'thank you for taking me in. I cannot repay you for all those kindness you showed me, but I can certainly pay back the world who adopted me.' I have met wonderful people who I taught my believe … The Will of Fire. The Will of Fire is something I adopted from my birthplace, it means a lot to me. My Ancestor believed that Love is the Key to Peace. The Will of Fire means so long some loves, cherishes and fights to protect their loved one that there is a chance at Peace._

 _A long time ago, my teacher taught me his own Will of Fire: Those who break the rules are scums, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scums._

 _I know your feelings. Your hatred, your sadness and the pain that you now feel. The fear that this one day will be repeated. I know all those feelings, I want to say don't give into that hatred. Turn your pain and sadness in strength to prevent something like this. Built together to a better future!_

 _And to my friends, my loved one … I am sorry. I know that with my last action of a Hero that I will hurt all of you. To you, my love..._ ' Barbara screamed in anguish when she sees Naruto, her lover stare right at the camera. ' _Farewell._ '

* * *

At Central Park, everyone listened to the young man. They could see him, a strong person with a strong will. Yet, none of them could understand his intention when suddenly the young man move through a set of hand seals. This young man, Naruto, turned his attention to Superman. "Superman, please tell them that I am sorry. Kal-El, don't let hate consume you ...okay? I will miss you ...buddy."

"Naruto? No! Don't do this to me … to us!" Superman cried out, anguish and fear in his voice. It was only a second later that everyone noticed that something happened to the young man which Superman already had noticed. It started at the root of the young man, his feet and legs slowly dispatched in small light particles which slowly consumed more of him. "You are like a brother to me. What must I do without you!"

"I always will be in your heart, so long you remember me." Naruto smiled at him, his oldest friend. The young man then pointed a finger at the woman in his arms. "And while I will leave this plain of reality, you will have them back." The light particles now had consumed a quarter of his body. "I only regret that I never said goodbye to her..."

"Naruto!" Someone shouted and everyone turned to two flying girls. One is a beautiful girl with auburn red hair and the other has blonde hair. Supergirl held Batgirl in her arms and landed in front of the young man. "Don't do this! Please..."

"Thank you … my love," Naruto whispered when his body dispatch now in billions of small white particles which floated up into the air. Everyone watch how the light rose up into the air and much to everyone amazing a sudden image of a white Phoenix with black markings and ten feather tails hovered above them for a few second before it disappeared. However that was not the end when a small sapling grew out of the previous spot Naruto stood. The small sapling quickly grew, stretching out and reaching high into the air until it easily towered over the highest building. A massive white tree has grown in the park at where the wind danced through the branches.

Superman suddenly turned to the woman in his arms when he heard a heartbeat. Using his special eye vision, Kal-El noticed that the heart of Lois Lane and his unborn child beat steadily. "Lois… can you hear me?" Lois wriggled in his arms before she responded quietly.

"I heard you ...Smallville." Superman hugged her lithe body firmly to his own, tears of happiness sprang out of his eyes. The Man of Steel did not notice that all around him that people who were first declared death came back to life, healed and healthy.

"I am so sorry," Superman repeated, apologizing for what he had done. And for what he could become if the man he saw like a brother had not sacrificed himself.

 _Present day, Heart of Metropolis..._

"I want everyone applause at the work they had done for this park. For his monument which is now the Symbol of this City. Of this world, for Peace!" Lex Luthor spoke to his people, to the Justice League and towards billions of people who watch this. "I cannot express my gratitude for what he has done for this city. Helping people is what he always did. His charisma could change even the hardest of Criminal who has started a new leaf thanks to him." A tall, beautiful woman with red hair and light green skin smiled at the tree. She has changed most of the park to resemblance a Japanese garden. "Naruto has always lived for what he believed. He believed in unity and understanding for each other. he believed that with his sacrifice this world could finally learn to forgive and find love."

Clark Kent with his wife, Lois and former inname Lane smiled at the massive tree. Their children look up in awe at the tall, white tree that radiated warmth, understanding and love.

"We are standing here, united through one man. I want to bring a toast out to him, our hero and our guidance into this world..." Lex Luthor turned and faced the three and lifted his glass. "Too Naruto Uzumaki, our Will of Fire!" A tear trailed down his face, and for a moment the man thought that he saw a ghostly image of his friend.

"Too Naruto Uzumaki and his Will of Fire!" Chorused the gathered people in the park, Clark and Lois smiled with teary eyes at the tree. In difference cities, people toasted and somewhere else Barbara Gordon and her best friend Kara Kent has a teary farewell with their remaining friend and family before traveled towards the tree. Night was already falling and the crowd had returned to their homes a few hours ago.

"He is waiting," Poison Ivy told them while she guide them towards the base of the tree which opened for them and a bright light almost blind them, yet they could see a tall man standing at the centre. "Go, and be happy with him." Barbara and Kara ran towards the man they love more than anything in the world. They knocked him down to the ground and tears of happiness flowed.


End file.
